Simplemente amor
by HoleInYourFace
Summary: Desde el primer día supo que había un sentimiento. El paso del tiempo y la evolucion de estos desde la perspectiva de Otabek en su camino para llegar hasta Yuri Plisetsky. La vida se transformó el día en que conoció a Otabek Altin, desde ese día el mundo se torno mucho mas bello.
1. Simplemente amor

Amo demasiado a estos dos. Son tan lindos juntos, siento que se complementan muy bien

.

.

.

.

.

Su mirada lo cautivó, pero había mucho más allí, como un universo sin descubrir. Sentía ansiedad por verlo aunque ya lo estaba haciendo, quería más, aunque no sabía que tanto le sería suficiente.

Una serie de coincidencias hace el destino, y tenía la seguridad de que era parte de este el que estuviesen cerca, lo confirmó cuando le encontró nuevamente en Barcelona.

Él tenía esa sensación, el sentimiento le susurraba "Acércate y no lo dejes ir" el sentimiento de saber que estaban destinados, aunque normalmente el rubio aparentaba ser un monstruo que solo quería ganar, estaba seguro que tras esa mirada afilada había alguien maravilloso.

El tiempo era su mayor aliado, y lo usaba cuidadosamente si se trataba de llegar hasta Plisetsky. Actuando con sigilo y tacto pudo conseguir que subiese a su moto esa tarde, también cuando trato de esconder su sonrisa triunfal luego de que aceptase su amistad.

La mirada de un soldado, siempre le dio esa impresión, pero todo eso cambió a cuando le vio sonreír ampliamente, desde ese momento pensó que Plisetsky y su mirada reflejaba amor, o mejor dicho ágape.

Tenían más en común de lo que creía, aunque eso no le quitó la idea de que Yuri era un ser de otro mundo, alguien que si se lo proponía podía poner más distancia de la que imaginaba.

Algo así como una estrella, así era Yuri en su vida, brillaba como una, y también le transmitía ese sentimiento. Porque aunque las estrellas ya no estén siguen brillando, una estrella, la luna, el sol. Todo eso y más significaba para él. Desde que conoció a Plisetsky ya no se sintió solo en este mundo. Sabía el nombre de ese sentimiento, aunque lo guardaría para sí un tiempo más. Si de él dependía nunca más le dejaría ir.

Nunca creyó que lograría llegar hasta los sentimientos de alguien, no era un ángel y su expresión agria podía espantar a muchos. A Plisetsky eso nunca le importó.

"Solo el tiempo dirá" era lo que más se decía a sí mismo, nunca fue del todo consciente de cómo sus sentimientos comenzaron a ser correspondidos.

Ambos tenían un destino en común, metas y sueños compartidos. Altin sentía como poco a poco sus sentimientos eran difíciles de controlar y eso le aterraba, le amaba, al punto de que sólo deseaba su felicidad.

Se conocían cada día más, rompieron esquemas y nuevamente Altin no era consciente de ello.

El ambiente se tornó extraño pero a su vez agradable, sus miradas estaban perdidas, ambos no sabían cómo empezar, solo se habían cogido de las manos y en su interior todo se distorsionó, solo existía Yuri.

"Te amo" ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Porque ambos dijeron eso al unísono, y la sorpresa era evidente. La emoción le hizo esbozar una amplia sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida. Había esperado tanto por ese momento que por primera vez en su vida Otabek Altin no se contuvo y unió sus labios a los del rubio que le acompañaba. En ese momento descubrió algo nuevamente, había amado a Yuri desde el momento en que le vio por primera vez en las pistas de patinaje en Rusia. De eso estaba 200% seguro.

* * *

Ya en serio los amo demasiado ;;

Me siento tan orgullosa de Yuri 3


	2. Solo por Él

.

.

.

.

Ese día le tomó por sorpresa, lo había visto antes, pero jamás espero que prácticamente le rescatara como a una damisela en peligro, y es que a veces sus fans daban miedo.

No todos los días se te acercaba un tipo, con expresión agria en su moto con la intención de ayudarte. Aunque la ayuda caía del cielo, en un inicio desconfío de su salvador, le tomó un par de segundos reconocer su rostro, Otabek Altin el kazajo. Y algo le decía que Otabek no era otro patinador, no era un rival, era simplemente Otabek Altin.

Le tomó por sorpresa cuando le comentó que ya se conocían, le extrañó pero la verdad sí lo pensaba con calma tenía sentido que no le recordase, después de todo su vida solo giraba en torno al patinaje y a su abuelo, o al menos eso pensaba hasta ese momento, Otabek quería ser su amigo; sintió cómo su estómago se contrajo y un extraño hormigueo casi como un enjambre de abejas se apoderó de éste, aunque pensó que le estaba bajando hambre.

Era su primer amigo, aunque siempre le preocupó que su forma de ser en algún momento lo hiriese. Después de todo sus sentimientos podían ser como una rosa, si se acercaban demasiado podía herirlo con sus espinas. Pero al kazajo nunca le importó, nunca se alejó, tuvo el efecto contrario. Eso le conmovía a niveles insospechados.

Hasta que un día descubrió algo importante, aunque tampoco supo cuando comenzó, su compañía le resultaba algo tan habitual que estar lejos de Otabek le causaba ansiedad. Eso sucede con los buenos amigos ¿o no era así? Es que Otabek le daba millones de razones para extrañar su compañía. Quería odiarlo como a la mayoría, pero resultaba simplemente imposible.

Poco a poco tomó conciencia de que la mayoría de sus acciones eran solo por Altin. Esos sentimientos tan extranjeros, iban tomando fuerza, al punto en que sus risas, disgustos y lágrimas sólo pertenecían a Otabek, y no es que le haya hecho llorar, es solo que, tampoco le gustaba ver a su amigo triste o frustrado por alguna competencia.

Ese hormigueo se hizo más constante, y estaba seguro de que no se trataba de hambre, porque siempre se aseguraba de alimentarse bien, su abuelo siempre le cocinaba sus platos favoritos. Eso le dejaba solo una opción y no estaba seguro de querer asumir esa realidad. Le aterraba el rechazo.

Estaba dibujando en su memoria todo, las calles, restaurantes, las estaciones del año así como también las sonrisas y nuevas facetas del kazajo, es que a su lado todo era tan distinto y ahora que la navidad estaba cerca pensaba en una manera de hacerlo feliz.

Habían muchas cosas que le gustaban de él, como cuando compartían audífonos o cuando le dedicaba palabras reconfortantes. Así cayó en cuenta de que desde hacía ya bastante que vivía por él. Se sentía como adolescente enamorada, a pesar de que ya no era un chiquillo de 15 años.

El invierno ruso estaba congelando la ciudad y la nieve decoraba el paisaje. En Rusia no celebran Navidad pero por Otabek celebraría hasta acción de gracias.

Ese día era especial, estaba seguro de eso. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había iniciado su amistad con Otabek y gracias a él descubrió que valía la pena vivir por alguien más que no fuese solo su abuelo, porque para ser feliz también necesitaba un poco de compañía.

Nunca creyó que lograría ser así de feliz, también creyó que no podría ser más feliz de lo que ya estaba pero se equivocó, porque cuando se tomaron de las manos supo que si su felicidad dependía de Otabek está solo crecía.

"Te amo" ¿Lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo? ¿Acaso podía ser más perfecto? Todo marchaba en cámara lenta, y es que jamás creyó que terminaría enamorándose. Pero allí estaban, a escasos centímetros a punto de besarse. Cuándo unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, supo que el mundo era hermoso.

"La verdad te he amado desde el primer momento, Yuri…" una extraña sensación invadió sus extremidades. Ese hombre rompía todos sus esquemas. Y debía darle una respuesta adecuada

"Otabek, yo… quiero estar contigo para siempre" ante lo que el pelinegro le asintió con gentil sonrisa.

"Así será, es una promesa."

Definitivamente Otabek era de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en su vida.

* * *

Recibí unos reviews por la historia de Otabek, asi que por amor a esta parejita decidí hacer la version de Yurio.

Genesis y Daiki, gracias por sus reviews, escribi esto para ustedes.


End file.
